


Back Up

by VmarsSA



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VmarsSA/pseuds/VmarsSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity runs into an old high school nemesis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Arrow fandom so I'm still finding my sea legs. I hope you enjoy none the less.

Felicity felt the thump of the heavy bass moving through her body getting stronger as she walked towards the front doors of Verdant. She needed to slip into the basement to check on a search she had flagged earlier but she also wanted to say hi to Sara so she chose to forego her usual entrance through the back alley and brave the inside of the club. 

Felicity smiled as she walked into the packed club past the bouncers who greeted her with a gentle nod of their heads. The lights moved erratically and the music pumped from all corners of the club. 

She was incredibly proud of Thea for what she’d accomplished as the Manager in the short time she had been running the club and she’d grown a rather large soft spot for the smaller Queen who she was getting to know better every day. 

Oliver had slowly started to integrate more of his personal life with hers which was inevitable when you spent so much time with one person, either in EA or Arrow capacity, and that meant that she often got to join him and Thea once a week for lunch. Felicity looked forward to that Wednesday lunch date; it thrilled her to see that side of Oliver, the loving big brother side. The way he laughed and teased Thea and the way her eyes lit up whenever Oliver mentioned stories from their childhood. 

Felicity started to make her way across the dance floor towards the bar where she could just make out Sara behind a huge line of people fighting for a drink. The younger Lance sister moved quickly and fluidly behind the bar smiling and laughing with the patrons and occasionally doing a shot with an eager guy who wanted to buy her a drink. Felicity smiled because Sara was a natural, for an ex-member of the league of assassins she made for a pretty convincing shot girl.  
Felicity had almost made it to the bar when she felt a strong grip on her wrist and heard a piercing screech right next to her ear.

“Oh my God, Felicity Smoak! Is that you, I almost didn't recognise you with that bottle dyed blonde?” Felicity spun her head to the left, he heart sinking into her stomach when her eyes landed on a tall brunette with piercing blue eyes. Kirsty Stanyer was the bane of Felicity’s life in high school and when she left Las Vegas she honestly thought she would never have to see her again, and she certainly didn't think she would run into her in a club half way across the country.  
Felicity plastered a forced smile to her face and greeted the 5’8 women who looked like she was about to walk down a runway at any second. “Kirsty, how are you? What are you doing here?”

Kirsty gave her a perfected fake smile “I live her now, I'm an actress, you've probably seen me in a few commercials.” she smiled proudly. “I heard you were working as an assistant, I didn't know they offered that course at M.I.T?” Kirsty laughed.

Felicity felt her fingers flexing at her side, the familiar urge to strangle Kirsty creeping back. Life was not easy for a kid like Felicity, with an absent father and an…eccentric mother, all of that combined with her love of tech and all things space meant she was in a totally different realm to Kirsty who never let her forget it every single day of high school. 

“What are you doing here anyway? You certainly don’t look like you’re dressed to be here.”

Felicity glanced down at her outfit and felt her hands unconsciously smooth out the soft fabric of her plum purple dress. In contract to the sparkling black mini skirt and top that Kirsty was wearing she suddenly felt very self-conscious with her glasses and hair tied up.

"Yeah…um I’m here to visit a friend” Felicity stammered, tugging at her dress and hating how exposed she felt. 

“Oh how sweet, who’s your friend?” Kirsty said.

Felicity sighed before tipping her head towards the bar. “My friend Sara is the bar tender here.”

“Oh great, well why don’t we go over there and get a couple of drinks and catch up for old times’ sake.”

Felicity would have rather jammed two of Oliver’s arrows in each of her eyes than endure another minute with Kirsty.

“You know, I would really love to but I actually have to get back to work” She smiled, hoping to brush her off gently.

“Oh, what is there an office coffee emergency?” Kirst laughed at her own joke, “Come on, just have one drink.” she said pulling hard on Felicity’s wrist and pushing through the crowd at the bar.

“Hello!” Kirsty shouted at Sara over the loud din of the music, causing Sara to frown at her. Kirsty pushed Felicity forward enough for Sara to see her and Sara’s eyes lit up as she made her way over. 

“Lis, hi!” Sara said leaning over the bar to give Felicity a one armed hug. Felicity has never been so grateful to see Sara before and she wondered what it would take exactly for Sara to agree to use her special set of skills on the woman currently gripping Felicity’s arm. 

“We’d like two gin and tonics thanks.” Kirsty shouted over the music at Sara, not bothering to introduce herself. Sara raised one eyebrow at the tall brunette and then motioned for Felicity to lean forward.

“Who’s Cruella De Vil over there” Sara said close to her ear.

Felicity bit back a laugh “An old high school nightmare that I can’t seem to wake up from” Felicity lamented. 

Sara chuckled grabbing two glasses , “Well good luck with that, I'm on the clock but I'm happy to help teach her some manners when I'm done” Felicity’s eyes widened at the thought of Sara handing Kirsty’s ass to her and the small evil side of her really wanted to see that. Felicity laughed as Sara handed her the two drinks.

“Later ‘Lis” Sara smiled softly at her.

Felicity stepped away from the bar, two drinks in hand and Kirsty proceeded to drag her to an empty bar table a way back from the dance floor. 

“It’s sweet that you know the bar staff here but I have an in with the owner” Kirsty said raising her glass with her perfectly manicured hand.   
Felicity raised her eyebrow questioningly, “You know Thea?”

“Thea? No, I said I know the owner….Oliver Queen, God Felicity you really don’t know much about anything do you, some things never change”

“Oliver?” Felicity said, ignoring the rude remark and trying to figure out how her high school arch nemesis knew her current boss and night time activity partner, well not activities as in sex and not partner as in sex and, oh good grief three……..two……….one she counted down in her head.

“Yes, THE Oliver Queen, playboy billionaire and as of two days ago, my latest conquest.” Kirsty smirked.

Conquest? Felicity’s mind struggled to catch up, until it all suddenly clicked. Oliver, her Oliver had slept with Kirsty freaking Stanyer two days ago!   
Felicity felt the beginnings of rage and jealousy build up in her and then, just as quickly, as if someone had thrown a bucket of water on a fire, it fizzled away as Felicity remembered exactly where Oliver was two days ago, he was with her all day in meetings and then on a particularly long patrol that had turned into a thirty minute chase to catch a very crafty drug dealer.

For the first time since she laid eyes on Kirsty Stanyer that evening, Felicity felt a genuine smile grace her lips. 

“Oliver Queen hey?” she smiled, “Yeah I've seen him around.”

“I'm sure you have Sweety, he’s amazing but trust me nothing beats seeing him on top of you shirtless” Kirsty said, sipping her drink. “The poor man begged me to stay the night but I like to leave them wanting more and that boy was drooling all over me when I left.”

Felicity's mind was racing as she was trying to think of the perfect way to let this woman know exactly what kind of a mess she had gotten herself into, preferably with the maximum amount of humiliation involved when she suddenly jumped at the feel of a warm hand running around her back and settling on her waist. Felicity spun her head to the left and was greeted by Oliver’s’ warm eyes which held a slightly mischievous twinkle as he dipped his head down and grazed his lips softly across her cheek.

“Hi Baby” he smiled at her, “I've been looking for you.”

Felicity felt her mouth drop open at the unexpected kiss and Oliver squeezed the hip where his hand lay causing her to snap her mouth closed and turn towards Kirsty.

Kirsty Stanyer sat across from Felicity with a wide eyed expression, white knuckles gripping at her drink.

“Oh Kirsty, let me introduce you to my….my”

“Her Oliver” Oliver smiled as he reached across the table to shake Kirsty’s outstretched hand.

“Hi” Kirsty weakly mumbled, her cheeks turning a deep scarlet.

“Babe” Oliver turned to Felicity smiling as he raised his free and to gently stoke her cheek, “when you’re done come join me and Dig in the VIP section, I'm entertaining a few QC investors and I have told then all about you.”

“O....Okay” Felicity stammered, shuddering from the lack of warmth as his hand left her hip.

“Nice to meet you Kate” Oliver smiled before turning away and heading up the stairs to the VIP section.

“It’s Kirsty actually” she shouted feebly after him as he walked away.

Felicity turned to Kirsty feeling a little sorry for her. “Look Kirsty…” she started in an attempt to soften the blow and ease the girl’s embarrassment.  
“Ugh I can’t believe he cheated on you with me and had the gall to just walk away!” she shouted at Felicity, “Look I'm sorry this has happened to you but Oliver is a playboy and he’s clearly not getting what he needs from you, you’d be better off just finding someone more your…… speed.” Kirsty huffed.

Felicity stared for a moment dumbfounded at the girl who was still trying to save face and who still felt the need to protect herself no matter who she insulted. 

“Kirsty two nights ago Oliver was with me….all night, and you know what, you’re right, nothing beats seeing him on top of you shirtless but that’s not something you’ll ever know.” Felicity gracefully jumped off the stool and smiled at the dumbfounded girl before walking straight up the stairs and into the VIP section.

She looked across the area to see Oliver and Dig huddled together on a plush sofa and Oliver looked up at her and smiled softly causing her to falter slightly. That man’s smile would be the death of her. She saw Oliver mouth something to Dig before he got up and walked away, raising an eyebrow at Felicity as he walked past, offering her a small smile and a gentle squeeze of her shoulder.

“So” she started as she sat down next to Oliver on the sofa sinking into it and inadvertently leaning into his side. “Um what was that all about?” she asked softly.

“Well” Oliver smiled leaning against the back on the sofa and draping his arm over her, his fingers coming to lightly rest on the edge of her shoulders. “You have the line to your comms open” he whispered softly into her ear, “And I thought you deserved a little back up for once.”

Felicity lightly chuckled and shook her head, “Oliver you’re remarkable” she laughed.  
“Well thank you for remarking on it” he smiled at her revelling in the moment of their shared memory. “So tell me Felicity” he smiled cheekily, “how amazing is it exactly to have me shirtless on top of you”

“Oh my god” she groaned in embarrassment, her hands moving to cover her flaming cheeks as Oliver laughed and pulled her tighter into his side.


End file.
